WeaponX (revised and finished)
by Psylocke
Summary: set before the ending of my story Psylocke's Pursuits. Its not my favorite but has good humor in it


________________________________________________________________________

Title: **Weapon X **(revised and finished)

Author: Lumamistic/Psylocke

Email: Lumamistic@aol.com

Url: http://geocities.com/lumamistic 

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Yeh, you know I don't own these characters all except my own original ones. Hell, I wish I could call claim to these people but I don't. Damn it!!

Summary: This takes place after Psylocke's Pursuits Chapters during the five-year break I popped in there at the end. Deals with Weapon X project and how one man lures innocents to fall victim to his powerful blade also a surprise diary brings in a new character. (Logan, Betsy, Eilene and others) O.k. I hate writing summaries so this one sucks bad….well my whoops!

________________________________________________________________________

The day had begun like any other normal day in the mansion. Quick battle sequence in the Danger Room. The usual squabble between Scott and Bobby over the remote and now right on time the everyday morning disaster in the kitchen. "Rogue, I'm sure grits are great in the south but we're in the north and that's not what we're having." From the doorway, Logan saw the fiery redhead with a bowl in her hand give the spunky brunette a lesson in conservative northern cooking. "But ah hate eggs Benedict. Rather eat a cactus than that shit! Gimme my grits!" She snatched the bowl and sat at the table. "Rogue how are you ever going to experience all the world's treasures if you don't give up that stuff and try something new." Rogue's only reply was showing her mouthful of mushed grits. "Cute. Really cute…good morning, Logan, coffees made." He went to the counter and poured himself a cup. "Morning, Rogue." She grunted and finished off her grits. He took his mug and went outside to sit at the patio. Ororo was already there sipping a glass of orange juice. "Hi Logan, see the breakfast fight is over." He took the chair across from hers and smiled. "Yeh, the brunette won." Ororo raised her cup to air, "To victory!" Logan followed her lead and lifted his mug. "To victory!" They sipped from their cups and laughed. These were his usual morning greetings.

*****************************

The moon had always held an interest to her. The lustrous white light that flooded down illuminating her pale skin framing her body with a holy shimmer. She would have danced in its glitter if it had not been time for her to be home. The short cut through the woods had shaved off plenty of time for her to wander around the underbrush. Of course nothing could stop Eilene from tramping along the dirt path and embracing the warm spring air. She rested her eyes on the moon and smiled. It was shining brighter than usual. A gust of wind stirred her light brown hair from its clasp. 

Eilene pushed a hand up and returned the stray strands back. She kept her soft hazel eyes above and continued to stroll. A flash of light blazed across the sky. The shooting star broke her starry daze and so she forced her way on. The small dirt path soon widen to an old road. Houses lined the broken pavement. Houses that were declared unfit. The neighborhood had once been a grand place with children playing in the front yards. A nice street with life bustling all around. Now it was a disaster. An earthquake had struck the paradise and wrecked everything for the neighborhood. Families left and soon everything was as it was now a lifeless area of dirt and piles of ruin dreams. She crossed the street and stopped in front of a house that was barely considered a suitable place to live. It was two stories of peeling white paint and broken shutter but to her it was home. Eilene climbed the rickety steps and slowly opened the door in fear of it collapsing. She placed her purse on the hall table and gently climbed the stairs in hopes that her father had fixed the trick step at the top. Eilene stopped a step below and with a finger pushed on the old wood. It was solid and strong. "Thanks, Pop." 

Eilene had faith in her old dad but things were still broken like the air conditioning and the water pipes in the first floor's bathroom. It had been her father's dream to live in the typical suburbia. He had spent a fortune buying this house so that his little girl could have the best then disaster struck and he was left with a ruin house. She walked the shadowy hallway till she came to a window. Effortlessly, she flunged back the curtains and opened the dusty window to get the moonlight and a little fresh air. "Damn it, girl, I fixed the light!" She found her father standing in his bedroom doorway with a hammer in his hand and a piece of wood in the other. "I fixed it ya better use it or else what's the point!" He returned to his room and began to bang at the broken floorboards. She followed him in and stood well away from the attack at the stubborn nail that was protruding out of the floor. She watched him whack at it for a while then he sat back tired and sweaty. "What the hell is wrong with this thing? Jesus St. Mary!" She kneeled next to him and patted him on the back. 

"Take a break, Pops, and have a rest."

"Don't you go telling me what to do!" He got up and laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, "Don't think I be listening to ya either I was going to do it anyway. Yer too damn like yer mum!" She sat down beside him and smiled. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed. Not like the raging beast he had been around for the last few months. Never anger an Irishman without any alcohol in sight. That was one thing she made certain he would never get his hands on though. She couldn't stand it when he got wasted after her mother left. That was about seven years ago this week. How fast the days turn to years. She had almost forgotten the anniversary of the day she was left by her. Soon it would be her eighteenth birthday. Would her mother remember or simply push the memory back to the forgotten pit of that life with them. 

"Don't ya get a frown. She wasn't much of a mum to ya anyway." She looked down and saw the worried look on her father's face. His once full vibrant brown locks had now begun to recede making his face a tad longer. Wrinkles made the blue oceans of his eyes droop with age. "I know that, Pops." She stood up and walked over to the problem nail. She kneeled down onto her knees and with the hammer began to pull at the rusted metal. With hands gripping the handle roughly she tugged hard. Soon the nail popped up and the wooden board with it. "Ah…Pops…" Eilene placed the board beside her and leaned into the hole. She blew a deep breath and dust flew covering her face with its grit. "What is it?" Her father grabbed his flashlight from a drawer and shone it on the dark hole. The dark fled with speed and a wooden box was uncovered. "Did you know there was something here?" Eilene looked up at her dad, "Did you?" Sounding a little too demanding for a teenager, he thought. "No." Pops examined it closely just an ordinary wooden box with an iron clasp. Eilene peered in and noticed the iron clasp was rusted over. She pulled on the lid but it wouldn't budge. "Won't open."

"Hand it over, girl." He took it and smashed it on the ground. The box broke and millions of tiny splinters surrounded them. "Great, Pops." Under the broken wood laid a book bounded in leather with green emeralds embedded on the spine and across the top. The book sparkled under the flashlight throwing green rays everywhere. "Good God!" Eilene snatched the flashlight from her father and shined it directly on the book.

"Maybe fate has finally decided to be nice…" Eilene threw him a look, "Well, I dunna know." She cut the flashlight off and walked out of the room. "Hey, we could use those emeralds to get out of this hellhole!" Thomas found her near the top of the stairs waiting for him. "Pops, we can't sell this." She held the book in the air and watched it swirl with light from the moon. "Someone put it there for a reason and this book won't become our savior…I have a feeling it has secrets that will be our downfall."

"Superstitious brat." He reached out for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I guess you can have it maybe you can open that latch and find out that there damn secret." 

*********** 

Eilene absentmindedly thumbed her jawbone waiting for class to end for spring break. "Eilene MacLain, are you listening to me?" Mr. Brooks, her teacher, was standing in front of her snapping his fingers on her desk. "Ah…yes sir, listener I am." 

__

Ring...

"Class over. Miss. MacLain see me please." The other students piled through the door trying to escape from the hellish teacher. Eilene packed her things and stood in front of his desk. "I know that today marks spring break but at this moment you are still in my class. Do I have to call your father again? This type of attitude won't be accepted at all." She pressed her lips together till they went white then she forced a smile. "I'll try to keep my mouth shut and be the little student you wish I'd be." He tapped his fingers on his desk and drew his eyebrows together angrily. "I'm done with you now leave." 

Her mouth was ready to comment at his rudeness but he lifted a finger and pointed to the door. Eilene snapped her heels together and stalked out. Finally outside, she released her anger on a trashcan. 

"Damn idiot," she mumbled to herself. 

"Hey, Eilene wait up!" The shout came from a boy in blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the phrase 'Suck This' blazing in red across his chest. Eilene shimmed to the edge of the crowd and waited. "What do you want?" 

He pulled her arm to a nearby bench and sat. "Look the year is almost over and all and well…I never got to really talk to ya this year. The names Brian Polick and don't' say a word about the name cuz already know I'm cursed."

"Polick, eh? Never heard of you and I thought I knew everyone in this shitty town."

He stared at the girl beside him. Right off he noticed her enormous breasts but hey he is a guy! Brown hair pinned back with a sliver clip with light blond streaks in the front slipping out on the sides. Big soulful hazel eyes. For a second there he saw them flash with solid green then returned to the natural indecisive color. She stared at him with a fierce look. "Yeah well I'm the special one that lucks out and meets the girl of his dreams right before spring break. Ya know the old tale of fated young lovers." She sat back and laughed, "Look I don't know why the hell you're here talking to me but you should at least know that I'm not an easy fuck just because of how I dress." One couldn't say she didn't look the part though. Eilene didn't require the help of a push-up bra but it didn't hamper what she did have naturally either. A low cut blouse expertly modeled her bosom and the mini skirt she now was wearing revealed much of her legs. It's a wonder why no teacher ever sent her home for her daily wear of knee high boots. Eilene wasn't a slut looking for a quickie quite on the contrary to local gossip; she was raised to be a good girl. 

Her mother had brought her up to become top of the world and if dressing this way got attention then the flimsy style would stay. Eilene wasn't about to became part of the norm and be a townie. She stood up quickly and spun on her heels to leave. "No wait!" He took a step toward her. "I'm an idiot that's true but I never thought of you as an easy target." She stopped and turned to him. "Then what the hell do you want?" 

He raised his hands to his head and pushed back his brown locks. He looked up at her and was amazed at the beauty that shone through her. She was naturally beautiful that he could tell but the added eyeliner enhanced her gorgeous eyes ten fold. "I just wanted to know you. I saw how you didn't take shit from anyone. I saw how you helped your father fix that house. I want to know…how someone this beautiful isn't a ditzy clump like the rest of the girls in this school." Eilene placed her hands on her hips and softened her face. "I'm not your average girl. You don't want to know what's in my head or the horrible thoughts that are creeping in at this moment." She said with a grin.

He was all too ready for a return remark but instead gave up and walked away. After a few feet he all but screamed, "Bitch!" Eilene kneeled down and picked up a rock then ever so politely threw it at him. The stone bounced of its target precisely and tumbled to the ground. Polick swore at her and ran off. "Call me a bitch again…try it!" 

"Bea…tch!" the long slur came from behind her.

A boy with strange spiky orange hair kissed her on the cheek then sat next to her. "Hi Louis." He jabbed a finger at her and smiled, "What have I told you about the locals! Stay away from inbreeding." She laughed at him what as he stood up to defend her as yet another nasty slang was yelled her way. Eilene sat on the bench and watched the crazy guy scream at the thoughtless jerk, "Yeah, well suck this," grabbing his own crotch. Eilene leaned her head to the side and glanced up at him, "That's quite an impressive move. Think he got the point?" Louis sat down next to her and shook his head. "When we end up on Leno and them on Springer then they'll see the error in their ways. Stupid assholes."

"I plan to be on Conan. The man is a r…o..i..t." She said playfully. Louis mumbled something like a curse at her. "You know I'm kidding, Louis, Leno the shit" He shrugged it off and smiled. Eilene took his hand and locked his arm with her own. "So my darling prince come to sweep me off my feet with your horse and carriage?" Louis gave a bow and struck out his hand to a single red bicycle left in the school's rack. "Where's the car?" Louis leaned down to unlock the chain. "Dad got mad at my grades and finally decided to do something about. Thinks taking my car away will improve my academic standards of course little does he know nothing will improve my mind 'cept for a little dose in the dime bag." He laughed at his smart remark and pulled out a plastic bag with some greenish brown leaves inside. "Louis I think you've had enough of that shit and I'll walk thanks." Louis waved her off and got on his ten-speed.

The woods were always a better choice when it came to Louis and his rides. He can be a crazy driver but on a bike he can barely manage to stay on straight. Noticing the dark clouds above Eilene began to rush through the underbrush. Not a wise idea when you're in high heels and a skirt that was beginning to rise higher and higher. Annoyed at her stubbornness in shocking the townsfolk with her wild style, Eilene removed her boots and trampled through the woods barefoot. Approaching the familiar run down street she felt relieved that the rain hadn't begun to pour. And as if on cue pellets of water banged on her brown head. "Ugh…shit that would happen wouldn't it." By the time she reached the front porch she was soaked through. Eilene opened the door and spied a weird wonder. The walls were glistening white and the wooden floor was swept and mopped. "Pops! Somebody cleaned our house!" A ripple of laughter echoed through the left main parlor. "Nah, child...I sold it!" Pops was sitting on their quilted covered couch and drinking what seemed like vodka. "You sold it but I thought you loved this house." She snatched the drink from her Irish father's grasp and set it aside. She sat in front of him on the coffee table and gave him a fierce look. Pops had started to yell at her for taking the drink but sulked back when she snarled at him. "Had too. Got a job up in San Fran'. Something big and the pay will send you to college and yur going to college." He lifted his legs up and propped them to Eilene's side. "Don't I have a say in where we're going to live and the fact is I don't want college. Happiness can't always be found in a degree." Pops stood up and stretched his arms back. "Well, child, we're leavin' so get a packing." 

Eilene rose from her position and went upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed and thought back through her hectic day. _Who was that guy? Mother I wish you were here. I need you. _Falling back on her bed, Eilene stared up at the ceiling desperate for some kind of answer. Tired and weary of the day she yawned loudly and a fiery blaze emerged from her mouth. She screamed as the fire just as quickly as it started stopped. "What the hell?" Pops ran inside her room nearly falling over his own feet. He saw his only child curled up in a ball shaking violently. "What did you do, girl?" She looked up at him and slowly took deep breaths. "I…just yawned."

********************* 

The book hadn't crossed her mind in days and now suddenly here it was in her lap looking rather interesting to crack open. She'd been traumatized enough to last a lifetime yesterday. _Fire coming out of my mouth? _She examined the emerald covered book and wished that life came with instructions. Eilene held the book's clasp closer, "Why don't I just get a hammer?" 

She got up with the book in hand and tripped right outside her door over something hard. Falling face forward she landed on her nose. "Ouch…damn it what the hell….oh God!" There in front of her half way closed door was her father sprawled out dead with throat slashed. He was positioned like he had been headed towards her door while wrapping the deep gash. Blood still was seeping from his wound covering the once cherry tree wood with crimson. "Pops!" Eilene kneeled to her dead father and held him in her arms. Heavy boots clunked down the hallway. She raised her gaze to meet the attacker's bloodlust eyes. "Hello, sorry about your dad but he wouldn't approve of your comin' with me. Now come along and no harm will come to that pretty face of yours." Eilene examined his face and noticed the accent didn't match his primary features. He had blond hair with faint gray coming through on the sides. Huge brown eyes with tiny crow's feet at the ends. She wouldn't have taken him as a murderer if it hadn't been for the nine-inch blade his was holding. 

"Who are you?" He gave her a weird look and smiled. "Just the body not the brain. Now come with me." The man grabbed her wrist and roughly brought her to her feet. Eilene smacked across the face and freed herself from him. "Leave me alone or I'll call the cops." A hand touched her face from behind. "Nah, little one, I don't t'ink you will have the fingers ta dial." Said a voice much like her Irish father. She spun around facing a hooded man. Eilene panicked and pumped a fist in his gut. 

The man rolled over in pain then laughed, "Spirited little project we got Danny but I can get her." He reached after her but Eilene ran to the banister and slid down to the first floor falling down on at end. "Hullo little beauty, I'm not s'pose to hurt you but I bloody hell will." He chased after down the stairs finding her a few feet ahead. He slid his hand into his black coat and revealed a sliver gun. 

__

Bang. The bullet flew by her head with lighting speed. _This guy's serious! _Instinctively Eilene ducked behind a corner as her attacker neared. Pushing her hair back from her face, she peered out. He was toting a semi-automatic in his hand with what she could tell under his jacket more ammo that could literally knock the house to sticks. Eilene ran down the hallway and slid into the kitchen as another bullet zipped passed her. She leaped across the kitchen island and snatched a knife from the rack. Now armed, she dropped to a squatting position and waited for her assailant. A figure appeared within her limited vision. A man no longer hooded in black but now by massive dark hair that fell shaping a gorgeous face to which she could only take a double glance. A thin line of stubble hair lined his chin marking his sharp cheekbones with precision. A handsome man after her head. _Why does God hate me?_ The attacker slowly entered the room allowing her a moment to think about her next move. Could she dive for the door or take him on? Within seconds the decision was made. Battle on. 

Eilene vaulted from her hiding spot and drove her knife towards his neck. A single hand caught her dangerous wrist. He pulled her back to his beating chest and wrapped his strong grip on her free hand. Trapped and frightened, Eilene landed a twisting kick to his knee. "Ughh!" In pain he threw her body to the ground. Eilene scrambled to her feet and made for the door. Adrenaline rushed through her like a sweet drug. This was what she lusted after. Hand to hand combat. A voice boomed from the kitchen, "How long do you think you can keep this up, Eilene?" Like a silent predator she whist around a corner and wrapped her arms around her body. Eyes closed, Eilene pressed her quivering body close to the wall hoping that he wouldn't cross her path. Slowly did she only open her eyes to be face to face with her attacker. "Hullo little one." He grabbed her by the throat and yanked her from the wall. Eilene screamed and kicked him in the groin. He kneeled over in pain and reached out to grab her fleeing ankle. Eilene knocked his hand away and made for the door. She ran outside towards the road screaming her head off. Blinded by the headlights of passing cars, Eilene turned to quickly and tripped. She fell hard on the pavement breaking her right arm. From the distance she could hear the evil man scream out her name. He was looking for her. She gently moved her head down the road and watched an approaching car come into view. Tired and scared Eilene released a deep breath and awaited her fate. The car came to shrieking halt and she could hear a door slam. Within seconds two brown leather boots were in front of her face. "Help…me," it was all she could pronounce. Large hands wrapped around her frail body and carried her to the dark looking jeep. 

Voices surrounded her. Her head was spinning terribly unable to catch the owners that were talking about her. 

"Found her nearly passed out what else could I do but bring her. I'm not a cold heartless son of bitch." The deep tone frightened her a bit but soon she was fishing for other personalities. "Her arm is healed but she needs rest. The Shi-ar medical technologies mended her break quite nicely." A furry hand touch her forehead. Why couldn't she open her eyes or speak. The fall had only broken her right arm not her head. Who were these people that had helped her? Are they with that man? 

"Didn't you even search the neighborhood houses to see which one was hers?" A female voice overpowered any thoughts she had of these people. _Oh God. Pops!_

She heard something in the background fall and hit the floor. "Jeanie!" 

"I'm o.k. The girl is a strong telepath." *Hello you're fine here with us. Don't be frightened. Why don't you open your eyes? You just broke your arm but it's healed now*

__

I can't open them. "Hank, she can't open her eyes." 

"I couldn't do a full analysis with her passed out." The fury hands touched her head again with something cold in its hands. "Try to open them now."

Slowly light entered her vision with the blurry figures of three people. "Welcome to the living." A red head woman tapped her arm and smiled. "I'm Jean," she pointed to a blue furry man, "this is Hank and that's Logan." Lastly Jean threw her head over the other table where a small man was sitting smoking a cigar. "Logan if I haven't told you enough times. Don't smoke in here with all these chemicals." Hank snatched the smoking cigar and threw in a breaker mark H2O. He then turned to his patient and gave her a toothy smile. "Good to see awake. What's your name, child?" She pulled her weary body to a sitting position, "Eilene…Eilene…where am I?" The trio looked at each other and the red head spoke softly to her. "You're in New York…" 

"How the hell did I get to New York? I was in Texas and I came home but somebody was there. Pops! He killed Pops!" Arms comforted her. Jean sat next to her and gently rubbed her back. "You don't have to say a thing just let me see what happen, o.k. Don't fight me." Eilene nodded and laid back on the bed. Jean touched her forehead and a wave of emotional images came crashing in. After a few moments, Logan pulled a chair over for Jean to sit. She held her head as in pain then raised her head and smiled at Eilene. "Your safe here." Logan nodded over at her and said, "You'll be safe here while we find out what happen."

"Alright…but explain to me how I know you have this weird fetish for Asian chicks?"

Logan lightly blushed then stepped back from Jean. "Hey, keep outta of my head!"

***************************** 

The sky was darkening as the sun release its final sweep of light. The day had ended and he had failed. Standing there watching the sun set on the balcony had given him enough time to muster up some courage to face his boss. Taking one last look at what may be his last sunset, Danny clicked his heels together and made way for the door. His boss should understand that he tried but she was lethal herself. She made a damn good impression of how badass she really was on his groin. A facial muscle twitched, for some reason he kicking his ass had kinda turned him on. _God now not only am I a murderer but a sick freak also._ He swallowed down the perverted ideas creeping in and knocked on the Boss' door. Waiting a beat, he knocked the door again and announced, "Sir, its Danny. May I come in, sir?" 

"Yes, yes come in now!" Danny opened the door and spied the man talking on the phone sitting at a huge oak desk covered with papers. Danny stood a few feet away from the front of the desk. "Get it done, McGinnis." The Boss hanged the phone on its antique hook. "Danny, did you get me what I ordered?" He began to thumb through a stack of papers on his right while his visitor wringed his hands together nervously. "Um…sir, I did not acquire the girl." Papers were thrown, "What! I send you to do a simple task of bring her here and what do you do. You did nothing!"

"I'm sorry sir, she escaped somehow with Special Projects #387A."

"How the hell did he know? New task Danny and do not fail this time. Go to Xavier's and bring her to me. Also destroy that ridiculous Weapon X its about time he was taken out." 

****************************** 

Logan ran through the woods like a mad man heading no particular direction. He was very evasive considering that woods surrounding the mansion haven't had a clear path for years. Leaping over the fallen trees had become somewhat of a sport to him now almost a good a workout as like the Danger Room. Upon reaching a barren area, he lean down on his knees and sat on his heels. He looked up and saw something big hiding in the shadows. Curious, he took a deep sniff and grinned. "Hey Betts, wanna race?"

Like a butterfly, Betsy glided down from her high perch and stood beside him. "I prefer cars but a good run would do nicely." He rose from his position and decided to lean against a tree with arms folded. Betsy waited a beat then broke into a dash heading towards the mansion. Logan was on her tail as she dodged fallen branches and had managed to grab her shoulder to pull her back. "Not fair, you bloody yank!" She fell back a few steps but caught up in no time. Logan was laughing wildly and slowed down a bit as the front door came into view. "Don't slack off on my part." Betsy using her ninja abilities jumped far ahead and knocked Logan on the ground. She pinned him roughly and a cape of purple covered his face. Just as fast she was up and running finally tagging the front door as winner. "Good job back there. Ya owe me a new pair of jeans." Logan turned around and showed her where the jeans had ripped on the back pockets from her pounce. 

"Oh, sorry." He moved passed her and held the door open for her. "Hope ya an't too tired for a Danger Room program I've been working on." She went through the door and proudly said, "I don't tire easily, old man." 

The Danger Room had been repaired and fully functional from the last time Logan had developed a new program. Now here he was with the lethal Asian beauty at his side armed and ready for combat. "Computer start sequence." The lights dimmed then flashed on featuring robots covered with holographic sentinels. Laser beams crashed through every which way the duo leaped to but the team was back to the normal routine of destroying the enemy. After the quick defeat Betsy yawned loudly and announced quite bravely, "Well that wasn't really a challenge Logan needs more fine tuning." The beast growled and lunged after her pinning her to the steel wall. "I'd liked to fine tune a nice ass beating." She smiled seductively and kissed him on the forehead. "Well little man, I think we can do that elsewhere." She licked his cheek and nibbled at his upper lip. "A chase I feel would do nicely here." Logan growled and raised his arm releasing her to run out of the room toward the stairs. Skipping every other step she made it to their bedroom slamming the door shut. Quickly she undressed keeping only a black thong to cover her patch of nudeness. Betsy flipped her thick lavender hair over her chest to block out her breasts. A beauty only Aphrodite could envy, Betsy posed herself by the window as if awaiting a secret lover to climb through her window. Like as if on cue she heard a loud thud beyond the curtained window. The faint familiar slash of claws then the low growl of an intruder. The window is flung open and Betsy recites her lines. "Oh my…a beast has come to ravish me!" She throws her arms around her body as if hiding her nude form. Logan appears dressed in leather pants and a ripped ruffled blouse. The pirate and the rich beautiful noblewoman routine. Logan pushed her forcefully onto the bed and began to unbuckle the row of buttons on his flap. Betsy giggled a bit then shoved her body up near the headboard. "Oh please do not pound your pulsing member in me for I am a virgin." Logan, with his head lowered, laughed and rolled over onto his back. "Betts, this is too much." Betsy crawled back to him and lay down by his side. "Yes, I guess this is a little much but I thought it would keep this interesting." Logan turned on his side and placed a hand on her chin. "Honey, we're X-men nothing is boring in this household." Betsy swerved her legs to the side of the bed and sat. "I think maybe I'm getting bored." Logan worried that his new love had finally grown weary of him jerked his head up and pulled her back down on the bed. "Betts, we hadn't had a battle for some time now maybe that's what bothering you." He kissed her lips softly then pressure was quickly applied. . Logan moved a hand up to cup her silky breast. Rubbing a finger across the nipple where he knew she would cripple from pleasure. Betsy only giggled then took her own stride by cupping his balls and gently squeezing. Logan broke the kiss and yelped. "Damn woman." Betsy shoved him down and licked his cheek. "I love you Logan." 

**********************

At the other end of the house a girl was beginning to understand her new situation. "Eilene, you can breathe fire and read minds. That's something I never knew could be possible but with the x-gene anything can happen." The Professor was sitting in his wheelchair behind the usual piles of paperwork on his desk. Eilene sat nicely in the chair before him like a criminal awaiting sentencing from the judge. Jean stood behind her and rubbed the girl's shoulders for support. "Professor someone attack her and I feel that maybe they will try again. Something about her puzzles me. Why didn't the mutant gene pop up before this? She's almost eighteen." Jean was right. Here Eilene was almost to the legal age and she hadn't even had the slightest notion of being a mutant? Eilene rubbed her hands together and quickly tightened a fist. "Latent mutant abilities or not those men killed my father for a reason. That reason may bring them back to get me again. If you help me I'll do whatever it takes to repay you." Her eyes drove right through him. Something was strange about this one he thought. Charles coughed lightly then rolled from behind his desk. He took her hand in his and patted it like her father use to do when she was scared. "Eilene no one in this world has ever fascinated me as much as you do. There have been cases where intense situations bring out passive mutations but something is different somehow. You already were experiencing effects of being a mutant. I believe you to be a complex individual who needs guidance in the findings of her new powers. You are here not only as a guest but also as family." 

*****************************

"Bobby! Ah wanna to watch UC: Undercover. That Arabian cutie from the Mummy is gonna be on!" Rogue forced the prankster's face into the carpet and grabbed the prized remote. She flipped it from the Spice channel and found her favorite new show. Bobby recovering from his downfall sighed loudly then sat next to her. "Can't a guy get a break." 

Eilene wandered in and sat on the other end of the couch. She gave Bobby a sweet smile and asked if they had any soda. The sentence didn't reach its victim. Bobby's mouth was gaped opened and the slightest drips of drool were on the brink of falling. Rogue noticed Bobby's delayed reply and smacked him hard on the back of the head. "Damn it Rogue you got the remote!" She chuckled loudly and slapped her thigh. "Hey Dickey, wipe your mouth and git Eilene a soda." Bobby turned crimson and rushed for the kitchen. Eilene applauded the gritty southerner with a laugh and sat closer to her to watch the show. 

Bobby returned with a soda and a bag of chips then flopped down next to Eilene. He shoved the soda at her and grinned like an idiot. Eilene popped the tab and took a couple of gulps before she noticed the hand on her thigh. She cocked an eyebrow and calmly removed the can from her mouth. "Haven't had too much of good luck with the ladies huh Bobby? Have you wondered why?" She gently moved his hand off her thigh and Rogue laughed, "He an't much of a ladies man." Bobby glared at Rogue angrily then sat back to watch the Arabian guy make his debut into a vital scene. Eilene watched Rogue put two fingers to her mouth and whistle madly. "Hot sugar, damn he's fine!" A loud thud came from above. All at once the trio looked up at the ceiling then Bobby and Rogue shared an equal look of humor. "Dang, they're at it again." 

"Ah just hope that ceiling don't fall on my head." Eilene gave Rogue a puzzled stare. "Oh sugar, it's nuthing just Logan and Betsy playin' around. Ya know foreplay can be dangerous. Hope those two don't rip each other apart." Rogue sat quiet for a second then rolled over with laughter along with Bobby. Eilene just sat there nervously wondering just what she had gotten herself into by being here in this house. "Excuse me…I'll see you guys later." She could still hear their laughter as she passed through the door. "Those Batman capes can be a bitch!" She lifted her hands in the air and sighed, "Why me?" 

Eilene found her assigned room with luck and some new folded clothes on the bed. She took them in her arms and placed them in the dresser nicely. She laid back on the bed wrapping her arms around the full pillow and with her other arm she placed it on her forehead. "What now, Pops?" The past few hours had been rushed by her so fast she didn't even get the chance to check on what happen to her father's body. She leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the phone. Eilene dialed the familiar number quickly. "_Speak to me._"

"Louis, you know not to answer the phone that way. What if I were the girl of your dreams? How do you think she'd react to such a distasteful phrase?" 

__

"Eilene? God girl where are you?"

"New York with some friends. What's happened to my house?"

__

"The police are swarming everywhere. I'm sorry 'bout your dad they're gonna bury him tomorrow. What happen? Some guys has been hasslen' me about some book or something. I told to go fuck himself then he popped me in the mouth. Damn bastard."

"A book?" Eilene grabbed the phone base and walked over to the dresser where all her stuff was laid out. She found the emerald book. Had she been holding this the whole time of the fight? When did she let go of it? 

"Hey Louis, don't go blabbing your mouth about where I am, o.k.? I gotta work some things out."

__

"Call me if ya need me. I'm here for ya, Babygirl." She hanged up the phone and took the book to the veranda. Standing under the setting sun she examined the closer. "What do they want with this?" Eilene fiddled with the locked clasp then decided to take a new rash approach. She slammed the clasp hard on the iron railing outside her room. It fell open immediately.

The first page was a blank page except for one word: Destiny. The word was made elaborate by the graceful swoops and curves of the lettering other than that it was just another word. On the next page was a crude sketch of a girl with pigtails standing beside a woman with long brown hair holding a book in her in front of her chest. Eilene gasped as the next page showed a man holding the now an older girl in his arms. It was Thomas, her father, and Eilene when they had gone to the beach the summer her mother left. He had made a big deal about carrying her around on his shoulders. The girl's long hair and wild braids gave it away her father wasn't much good at doing girly things like hair. She turned the page and found another picture that was odd to her. A girl surrounded by symbols and a book in her hand that looked much like the one Eilene was holding now. "What the hell? " Eilene looked up in the air and whispered, "Pops…I think I was right about this thing being our downfall. Fate reared its ugly head again and now I don't have you either." 

Feeling the pain of memories coming forth into her mind, Eilene closed the book and put it under her bed. Finally exhaustion hit her and she went to close the curtains to the single window in her small room. She looked out over the huge grounds pondering how much of the land belonged to this crazy group. Eilene turned her head down and saw where there was once a well-lighted area develop an ominously strange darkness. Then something moved running across the lawn towards the house. Whatever it was it was all in black and nearing the house at a fast pace. "Somebody!" Eilene quickly moved to the door but a crash came through her window. A man swung from a rope jumping through the window expertly. He steadied himself on the ground and grabbed the stunned Eilene. "Hullo, Little Flower, me again at your service or my master's really but that doesn't matter, Little Dove." She raised her head and fiercely whispered, "Damn it just choose a goddamn nickname and stick with it. That's very unprofessional…ugh." He tugged on her neck with his hand forcing her to stay quiet. A creak came from outside her room.

Willing her eyes to look down she saw a shadow at the bottom of her door. Someone was there. _Why won't they come in?_ *Help me* The sound of metal came from behind the door and a growl soon followed. "Listen bub, before I ruin another one of Chuck's doors you might want to know a couple things first before ya steal Eilene. Got a friend on the roof that could really put a damper on your dry clothes. Got another below ready to fire up that stupid ass of yers upstate. Way I see it you either got them or one on one with me. Gonna open the door in three seconds that decision had better been made by then." Logan with claws out waited a quick beat then open the door. This wasn't his usual forte in attacking an enemy but Chuck had been hassling him for weeks about asking questions first before slashing their throats. 

In front of him laid a sight all too familiar. The enemy holding a deadly grasp on his victim but this round was different. He had only met Eilene yesterday and now here she was about to be kidnapped once more. The man with the black hood simply stared at Logan with amazement as he inched his way closer with claws out. Then the man moved his hand into his jacket pocket and brought out a small bag. With his free hand he reached in and grabbed a handful of what seem like white powder. Logan sniffed the air casually trying to get a scent of the chemical but if only he had recognized the substance quicker. With Logan's nose in the air the man instantly threw the powder in Logan's face knocking him unconscious immediately. 

Eilene struggled against the tight grip around her throat fighting to be free to help her new friend. "Uh uh Little Bitch, you coming with me." He turned her around violently then shoved her against the wall. Only when he handcuffed her did she realize that this was serious. _Why is it you only take things seriously when bondage is concern? _*God damn it. Somebody help me here. I'm being kidnapped! Aren't you people superheroes or something? Save me!* 

"Holy Mother of Pearl! If I had known you were freaky…damn cuffs? " The yell came from the doorway shocking intruder. Taking the surprise into play, Eilene pushed the man back onto the bed and ran passed the shocked Bobby. "Bad guy bad guy bad guy!" She screamed loudly to her allies while running down the stairs. Bobby took a quick look inside the bedroom and saw that man who had cuffed Eilene was jumping out the broken window. Bobby turned and raced after Eilene down the stairs but at the bottom he met a punch to the face and stumbled to the ground. Pissed off, he tried to steady himself from the minor blow but a handful of white powder was shoved over his mouth. "Ugh…" Bobby fell to the ground unconscious. 

Eilene had been headed towards the front door when she heard the final phrase pass through Bobby lips. "He…lp." She turned around and saw him fall to the feet of the older man she had seen before at her house. "Hullo, Eilene, ran to them eh? Your Pappy wasn't enough to be killed over you now we gots to git rid of these pups?" The voice came from down the hall heading her way. The gorgeous killer was here again wielding a bag full of a white powdery substance in his hand. In front of where Bobby laid stood the older man who had murdered her father. Eilene paused for a quick second indecisive as to which route to take then turned and began to run but the bag was forced over her mouth and nose. A bright swirl of color came over her and she fell into his arms. "Eilene!" Logan, like a wild animal, leaped over the body of his new female teammate and attacked the young enemy. "Let her go, bub." A fist hanged inches from his face. "Back in business, eh? Mister, I think I might do a little more damage." His Irish flavor grew deeper with each syllable he spoke. The young one glanced down acknowledging the blade pointed to Logan's heart. "Excuse me but that is mine and only mine to take." Psylocke emerged from the shadows by the dark patio doors dressed only in a simple white robe. Danny surprised by the power she possessed said out loud, "She would be perfect I think." Heads turned in his direction and the old murderer casually nodded over at his young associate and replied, "Take them both, Lucas." Lucas taking the new attacker at his throat in mind spilled the entire bag of powder in Logan's face knocking him unconscious. "Just stay down, old goat." 

A purple glow filled the room and a new opponent was brought into the arena. Psylocke position herself for a steady fight came around holding her psyblade in the air. "Danny, she is a hot one!" Lucas grinned widely and measured Betsy curiously. "Sod off!" Her lips curved into a smile. In the dim light of the hall, Betsy could see the older man draw a knife from within his coat and lower it to his side. Danny stared at the Asian woman waiting for his chance to strike. Lucas, impatient, swung the inanimate Eilene to his other arm holding her up only by her throat and punched Betsy's face directly. Taken back by the pure force, Psylocke fell to the ground. She gave one final glance at her attacker then passed out. 

*****************

She awoke in a cold sterile room with only a single lamp to give light to the otherwise would be dark room. Eilene struggled to move her hands and feet but found them tied down with padded restraints. She managed to move her head to look down and saw she was dressed in a flowery medical gown. She let her head fall back down and tears began to form in her eyes. _Jean? Can you hear me? I was kidnapped where were you? _Silence. She was in a place where her thoughts couldn't reach her new friends but where? A static sound came from overhead. "Eilene don't bother trying to reach them. You're under severe medication. I'm Dr. Brotus. It's nice to see a beautiful woman like your self has fallen into my genius hands. You're very lucky. Don't you agree?"

"Fuck you!" 

"Ah, now that isn't very nice. How are to be friends if you act this way Eilene? You are suppose to be my prized experiment but now I will call you my prized guinea pig. How can we use you if we have a superior model? The Asian woman has many talents and she will do quite nicely for our purpose." _Betsy? What happened to Betsy?_

"None of your concern really Eilene soon you'll be dead." Mindreader

"What the fuck? Who the fuck are you? Why the fuck am I in restraints? What you think I would scratch you eyes out? Well fuck yeah I would! Get your ass in here and face me yourself!" 

A door she had not seen earlier slid open revealing a man dressed in a white frock that was buttoned straight up to his long neck. He was handsome with a narrow face that ended with a pointy chin. She couldn't tell what color his hair was for the white cap he wore hid every strand. He slowly motioned towards the ceiling where Eilene saw a blinking red light cloaked in the limited light of the room. He approached her as if he was prancing to song that her crazed Louis would play. The strange man bounced right over to her side and loosened her straps. "Who are you?" 

The man gave her a huge smile and nodded his head towards the overhead speaker. "Doc's decided to give you a chance. Said he liked the way you handle yourself but that you couldn't possibly be a any threat. I'm to show you to your new home." He then offered his arm to guide her off the bed, still dizzy from the medication, she accepted. "You didn't answer my question? Who the hell are you?"

"Aye, just your average lackey. Everybody calls me Guddy for some off reason but its fine with me. "

"Guess you already know mine. " Eilene through the years discovered the power a woman could yield if giving the right approach. Guddy led her out the door and through a pearl colored hallway. Closed doors were on both sides allowing her only a glimpse through their very narrow windows. Some were offices others were much like her room with the occasional guest strapped to a bed. "Guddy, what is this place?"

He sighed and ran his hand over his chin as if thinking how to answer her question. She watched his eyes wander around the small hallway then he turned and gave her an odd stare. A chill ran up her spine when he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his beating chest. Guddy softly nuzzled her neck just above the collarbone and roughly move his head up and kissed her cheek. "I'll help you but I'm gonna ask a favor down the road. Giggle if you agree… for the cameras." Guddy whispered so softly that she had barely managed to hear what he had said at all. Her mind didn't question him. Here she felt safe with him a man she had only just met and now placed her life in his hands. What could possibly be his 'favor'? What did she have to offer him? These questions rang through her but at this very moment it didn't matter what would come later on down the road. Right now she needed to escape. Eilene giggle loudly and hugged him tightly moving her hand lower to take a grab of his plump ass. Guddy gasped and placed his own strong grip on her own end. Clinging to each other they wandered down the hallway stopping only for Guddy to key in a code on a door for entry. The new room looked much like her other one with the exception of having more light and a window. Plain white walls with plain white sheets on a single bed. The only other object in the room was a simple wooden desk. "This is your room for the time being. Don't worry about the camera over in the corner its only for visual so we can talk freely here. Come sit on the bed next to me." Guddy tugged on her hand to follow him. Eilene sat nervously aware of the new situation that had came into play. Guddy raised her hand to his buttoned collar and patted her hand softly. "I won't harm you, Eilene but to talk without suspicion we must continue." Eilene nodded and began to unbutton the white uniform. Freeing the first few she yank the coat apart viciously. "Tell about this place and why am I here?" Guddy's mouth dropped open in shock as Eilene's young moist lips wrapped around his nipple. "Um…this place was use as a secret lab some years back by some powerful men. They created the ultimate weapon…Weapon X. Your friend Logan is Weapon X of course he barely remembers it. The memories he does have now are just some implants they put in to give him some sort of a life. The memory implantation was another one of Brotus' projects." Eilene bit his nipple hard. "Hey, I'm telling you the truth. My father worked on him and now I'm suppose to experiment on you but plans have change. They want to use a female. A strong woman who could handle the treatments which can be pretty painful." Eilene broke the suckling and tugged on his pant zipper. "So what they want me to be the new Weapon X?"

"No they want your powers." He put his hand on his crotch to stop her from lowering the pants even farther. "You don't have to be too convincing." Eilene smiled sweetly then zipped back up his pants. "The Doc wants to implant powerful mutant abilities into one central weapon. Danny saw your purple haired teammate's entrance and thought he could get a sweeter deal with her. Seems he hasn't been doing a good job lately." Eilene folded her arms across her chest and sighed deeply, "I only just recently developed my mutant powers. The telepathy popped on when I first met with the X-men and before then I could only get my fire breathing trick to turn on when I was very tired. These aren't awesome powers that a ruthless killer would give a damn. Why me?" Guddy pushed his body back up against the backboard of the small bed. He laid his legs far out surrounding Eilene with their tone muscle. He stuck out his bottom lip and his right eyebrow rose slightly in what she thought was his thinking face. "I don't why he wants you but in any case you shouldn't be here." 

"What do you want from me in return, Guddy?" 

"Stop him, duh! Brotus is crazy but worst of all he's powerful. Things that go on in this place would give some…terrible dreams." He kissed her lips softly then pushed her off him and got up. He moved towards the door and motioned for her to follow. Eilene followed him quickly and together they ran down the hallway. Alarms rang out loud though the whole building stirring guards from their dreams of better lives. Before the duo got far a group of such men appeared and a battle commenced. A man appeared on her right wielding a tasor gun near her head. Eilene pushed his arm away and shoved the palm of her hand into his nose. Blood spurted everywhere and he went down in a pain filled crouch. Swinging her long leg, she knocked him down unconscious. She kneeled down next to him and searched his pockets. Finding keys she ran towards the door evading outreached hands of other men. Guddy was defending her escape the best he could but in the end was zapped from a stun gun. Eilene screamed out his name but continued on to freedom. 

**********************

Betsy had tried to contact the others but to no avail and as to her current predicament it wasn't that bad. Her body was tied down with leather bonds, which she could break easily at any time. She was waiting for her host to make his appearance. Betsy examined the room once more looking for some type of lead as to where she was. She was lying on a four-post bed surrounded by deep red velvet curtains that were tied to the wooden posts. The walls were wood, oak she thought, maybe something else. No other furniture could be seen from her strapped position. Betsy threw her head back in anger making her purple hair plummet around her face. A breeze came across her body. She hadn't realized what she was wearing until the strange short man was drooling over her. A leather corset with an ostrich texture detailing. Her breasts were cup quite nicely and pushed up provocatively making even her blush lightly. The corset ended near her crotch where a black leather thong was found. _Damn it why didn't I change before going downstairs. _"Ah…nice to meet you finally my pet. I'm Dr. Brotus. You will be my guest for the next couple of years so it will do you well to call me simple Doc as my minions do." Brotus kneeled down and pulled a stool from underneath the bed. He stepped up and sat next to his prize. "You are here to be apart of new project of mine. One I think you will find most interesting, Psylocke." With the back of his hand he caressed her naked thigh towards her hidden crotch. "Bloody hell, so you know about me well then you must also know that I am a vicious beauty with a taste for combat. You'd be better off letting me go before I bite a good portion of your neck off." Brotus' face took a turn she knew well. He was calculating whether her threat could hold true even with the restraints. She kept a cold stare on his face and watched him scoot back a bit. Her tone had frightened him. "Elisabeth, you are here to be my prize. With you the world will be mine…ours and after all that I desire is mine you will be free in a manner of speaking. Till then you will be blessed with treasures galore a sort of an ornate glossed life" He stood up and brushed back her fallen locks off her face. "Such a lethal beauty." 

Betsy lowered her eyelids and laughed, "Use me then dump me. That's the story of my life." 

***************************************

Stretched high in the air her leg halted inches from his nose. Within seconds, the limb came crashing down with speed slamming pain in his face. In only an action sequence John Woo could love, she fought him expertly ending only when his bloody face winced in pain. Eilene was now at the end o f the compound clutching a magnum in her right hand. The only thing in her path now was a simple steel fence and a little electricity. "Damn! Do things have to get worse." Flashing lights and alarms blared out everywhere and in only a matter of minutes she would be found and dragged back. Eilene gave the fence one last final look of desperation then ran back towards the large brick building. She used the guard's keycard to enter then smashed the electronic lock with the handle of her gun. No sense going back the way she came in plus some men with some serious weaponry were on her tail. 

Eilene made her way down the hallway cautiously not to make her position known. The sound of footsteps were not to far off. Eilene with her back to the wall slid into a room to hide. An office from what she could tell was a very nice office. The walls were lined with bookcases and in the center was a table with piles of paper scattered everywhere. Curious, she shuffled through the papers and found that they were financial documents concerning medical funds. "So just who does pay the light bill around here? BlackHawk Enterprises." Underneath a file she spied the spine of a book and pulled it out. "Spells and Curses: A New Approach. Interesting new approach indeed. What does a medical goof like Brotus want with a crazed book like this…well he is a lunatic." Flipping through the pages she found a spell that could easily help her current situation. " A simple guide to Teleportation. Kunta Kinta Pola Fein Teleporta. Well now that some strange shit…" _Poof!_

"What the hell!" She knew where she was all to well, Xavier place once more. She landed without a scratch on the lawn near the front of the mansion. Eilene got up smoothed out her gown and headed to the front door as if nothing had happened. She turned the doorknob and walked into a giant ice sculpture of a lion ready to pounce. She slipped and fell knocking herself unconscious. From behind a near closet door a giggle erupted, "Got cha Rogue." Bobby peered his smiling face out of the closet and gasped as he caught sight of his victim. "Damn it I never win!"

******************************

Logan paced along the floral rug in the parlor for what seemed hours. What had happened earlier unnerved the steady rock. Two people, one a lover the other a child, ripped from his life and now one was returned. Logan stopped his endless footsteps and sat in a chair by the huge bay windows. The only noise that could be heard was now the irritating sound of his foot tapping on the floor. 

"Logan?" He was so focused on the damn tapping Logan wasn't aware of Chuck's wheelchair rolling up beside him. "Did she give you a location," he asked impatiently, "or can you just fiddle with her head and get it out." 

"Logan…it's not that easy. Eilene doesn't know where she was held captive. It seems she just teleported back here." Xaiver wheeled himself across the room to a table and poured himself a scotch. He sipped the glass lightly then put it down. "Didn't know ya drank, Charles."

"Theirs a time and place for everything in this world, Logan, you of all people should know that. She'll be down in a minute (taking a sip from his glass)… had to change clothes." Logan got up and began his pacing routine once more. His keen hearing picked up the chatter in the hallway between Rogue and Bobby. 

"Bobby, Can't believe ah'm saying this but you suck at practical jokes."

"Hey how was I suppose to know Eilene would be back. She was kidnapped for Christ's sakes and it was a good prank."

"Hah, Hank's special brownies had better comedic performance than this one and it was only you who ate one." 

"Which reminds me what was that stuff."

"Oh, Sugar, don't worry about it."

Logan shook his head in a smile as the two wandered farther down the hall. _They need a life._ *I think you all do. * _Eilene your awake. Good. Hurry downstairs. _*Good to hear from you too * 

In moments Eilene dressed in a blue sweater and jeans arrived in the parlor. Charles finished off his drink the motioned for her to sit. "Eilene, how are you feeling?" Logan sat next to her taking her attention off of Xavier to on him. "Cut the small talk. Where's Betsy? Who did this?"

"I don't know where I was. I just popped back here."

"Well popped back there and tell me." Xavier's mouth dropped at Logan's blunt suggestion. "Now hold on. Eilene don't listen to him. We understand that your powers are new to you and that it takes time to take control of them but maybe if you concentrate enough…"

"Hey don't put a 'we' in this. She got us into this mess!" Eilene jabbed a finger at him and considered on whether kicking his ass. "Listen, bub, I'll never find your girl if you keep acting like an asshole. Hell I'm the one who's free why the fuck should I go back. But you see I'm not a bitch. I'm gonna help find Betsy," she said mockingly then added, "Asshole!" 

Charles wheeled himself between them forcing Logan to back off. "Why am I always the voice of reason? Listen, Eilene will you please tell us where this place is or teleport us there?"

"This isn't just another one of my mutant abilities. I was in a room filled with books and I read one and I teleported. It was a spell book. I think I've cursed myself." Logan gave a snort and shared an equal look of surprise with Xavier. "You read from a spell book but didn't expect anything weird to happen? Naïve little girl. Just who did you piss off?"

"Fuck you… They said they wanted to create another weapon. You were their first and worse mistake so they wanted to take a shot at a female…me. "

"That's not possible. They chose me because of my healing ability which you don't have."

"Look I don't have all the answers that you want…maybe they saw something in me that I have no idea about. My mutation was slow for some reason but I don't know for what. It doesn't matter now…they have Betsy."

"Why Elisabeth?" Charles waited for the right time to bring her up now seemed a good time as any. 

"She got magic in her blood now from the Crimson Dawn. They probably saw that power." Logan lowered his head and leaned back on the sofa. "They must be nearby to have escaped so quickly. I'll take a sweep around for her scent and yer coming with me in case that new power of yours decides to 'pop' on. Chuck take another mind shot on her location." 

***********************

She had been driving for a long time now while his head was stuck out the window. "Can you really pick up her scent this way. I mean you look like a dog." Logan turned his head at her then closed the window. "Turn left up here and shut-up." She did as she was order, taking a very sharp turn. "Damn girl." He watched her handle the BMW like a pro. "Logan theirs something I been waiting to tell you." His eyes shifted from the wheel to her face. She was nervous that he could tell from the way she pressed her lips together as if dreading something awful.

"Pull over and let me drive."

Now seated in a powerful spot, Logan asked her what she wanted. "Look I don't care to be here. I'd rather be at my home mourning my father but I stuck here trying to find a weird building which of course I wouldn't know anything about if you hadn't saved me at my house."

"Ungrateful bitch. If I hadn't save you…you'd be dead right now."

"Yah thanks for making my life hell. But I'm sure yours is far worse."

"Whadda mean?"

"Oh fuck it you'd go crazy if I told you besides you'll only want to break something."

Rapid heat soared through his body. He swerved the car left into oncoming lights. "Your right I do… I can survive this… can you?" Eilene lunged for the wheel and slammed it hard right pulling the car off onto an empty street. Logan slammed on the brakes and smacked her hands away. "Just fuckin' tell me," he roared at her allowing his anger to break from its shell. "You have no memories!" 

"Bullshit, I have memories… " 

"Phantoms of some else's mind. Didn't it ever occur to you to check them out? To find records of yourself, Logan?" She fit the image of an angel. Hair had fallen from its pins hanging loosely along her high cheekbones. Wild hazel eyes that for a second flash bright green. Was this her angry? 

"It makes sense doesn't, Logan, all those memories through over time. You are Weapon X. Chemically and physically enhanced to be the ultimate weapon. I have to say that you are something of a scientific wonder but an asshole all the same."

"Eilene, I'm only an asshole to ignorant bitches." He looked out the window for the first time and noticed something odd. "We're in the desert…how the fuck did we get in the desert?" She shyly threw him a side-glance then nervously turned her back to him. "I got scared and …whoops...this popped in my mind."

Logan growled then shifted out of the car. "God damn teleporters…How the fuck did the desert come into your head?"

"Hey its your fault! If you weren't going crazy I wouldn't have teleported!" She now stood behind the open door with her back to the car. "Now just chill…. I'll get us out of here." He stormed over to her and slammed a fist on the hood. Eilene leaned farther back and stared at him shock. "Get us out now!"

Screaming at him, "I can't if you keep yelling at me. Jesus! Go sit down!" then she sat back in the car. Her eyes followed the brute to the front of the vehicle. Logan jumped on the hood and sat with his ass towards her. _Jerk!_ _O.k. time to relax, Eilene, calm down don't get distracted…..hmmm…nice ass…woah...stop it… o.k. clear blue cool water…mom…dad…family…children…marriage…sex? _

"Oh god," she mumbled under her breath. Logan's neck twisted as he looked back, "Ya alright?"

"Ahhh…yep...fine and dandy." Eilene tuned her thoughts back onto the problem at hand, which was travel. Minutes passed when she climbed out on the hood. "Let's go!" Soon they were sitting in the car. Closely she held his hands and teleported. The sound of busy streets soon surrounded them along with the fresh smell of fish. "Ugh…fish." 

"Where the hell are we now…damn it Eilene…New York!" He pulled the car to the side and stopped. "Get out." He roughly pushed her out from across the seat. "Go find a phone and call Xavier and tell…." He stopped suddenly. The faint familiar smell came across his nose. "From what you so know of that place was even in this city?"

"Logan if it was in this city I would've told you. I'm not an idiot." She slammed the car door shut in his face and looked around for a payphone. Logan got out and leaned up against the hood. "I'm not calling you an idiot just a bitch whose memory is worth shit." She turned around sharply and snarled, "Look, Don't play that memory card or you'll get burned. You get me? Besides what good would it do that compound could be anywhere." She headed down the crowded sidewalk towards a hotel. Logan tilted his head to the side and gave a long sigh then followed. 

Inside Eilene found her pace and walked up to the front desk where a tall lean looking man was typing very fast on a computer. A huge sign hung above him, Rushmore, in bold lettering. She leaned forward on the desk shoving her cleavage far out. "Excuse me can I use your phone?" Without looking from the monitor, the man mumbled, "For guests only." Annoyed, Eilene reached out with her finger and lifted his chin to look at her. Trying feminine charm she kindly asked, "Can I use it please?" The man gave her a monotone expression and replied once more, "Guests only when you become a guest then feel free." Shocked that her womanly tricks did not work, Eilene coughed loudly, "Fuck you." 

Logan watched the scene fold out from the elevators and laughed at her misdealt card. He wandered over and laid out on the counter his gold credit one and asked for two suites. "Certainly sir...Mr. Logan."

He gave Eilene a huge cocky grin and shoved a key in her hand. "Now make your call. I'll be in my room."

Eilene smacked her lips and reached for the phone but the rude man quickly said, "It's broken ma'am please the phone in your room. Thank you." 

Minutes later, Eilene knocked on Logan's door impatiently. "Let me in!" Logan unlocked it and she swooped in. "I called Xavier and he told me some interesting news. He says a friend of yours is dead, Franklin Marcus. Murdered actually by what seems the same guys who took Betsy and me."

"How?" Restless at hearing the news Logan walked out on the balcony for some fresh air. 

"Two punctures to his temple. They took something out of his brain."

"He was a psyblocker."

"That's what Xavier said. He thinks they took his mutant ability somehow. Extracting the gene but how I don't know I always thought it was apart of your DNA. How can they take it?"

"Nobody knows for sure where the gene is but maybe they do. You said the doctor wants the perfect weapon right?"

"Yeah…you mean he wants to take other mutant's powers and stick then in one person…Betsy."

"Seems so…I caught her scent on the streets." He tugged on her arm and pulled her to the door. "We're going to go look." 

Hours later, the duo stumbled through the streets evading the prying fingers of little thieves and finally made it back to their hotel. On the elevator, Eilene fumbled for her room key and accidentally leaned onto the back wall. She leaned too far back and fell uncomfortably on her tush. "God girl, can't you stand still?" Logan tried to pull her up but she slapped his hands away. "I don't your help!" She stood on her own just when the elevator doors slid open. "I'll see you tomorrow at six a.m. Don't sleep the day away, Mr. Logan." Her intellectual voice made his eyebrow twitch. "Do ya have to be so proper?" She gave him a cruel look and laughed, "So I can look like a dumb ass like you, no thanks." With that she closed the door in his face. Feeling pumped up, Eilene decided to screw sleep and go work out in the hotel gym. Rushing down the stairs, the elevator was slow as hell, she fell again flat on her face. Letting out a few angry cries she got up again but noticed something different. It wasn't something simple that she could outright ignore. No it had to be blood didn't. Someone had to ruin her mood and die. In front of her pain filled nose was a young woman laying dead on the first step of the next flight of stairs. She felt for a pulse and finding none she examined the body. A single slash to the throat had done it. The pretty blonde's face still held the expression of panic, as she would have panicked at greeting death. Eilene looked her face over again and saw a needle mark to her left temple. "Just like Franklin Marcus." She rushed to her feet and ran up to get Logan. He answered with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "What girl?" _Focus…good god…focus on the girl._ "There is a dead women in the stairwell who has the same marking as your friend…." She was drifting again. _Look at that chest…awe jeez._ She quickly put a hand on the doorframe and balanced her dizzy head. "Um...are you going to get dress?" Logan looked down at his body and for a spilt second blushed. "Oh." He closed the door quickly. Eilene stood back and waited with her arms crossed and a foot twitching. Five long minutes later, Logan opened the door dressed in jeans and a tank. He gave her a smile and asked, "Everything fine?" Returning from her drooling, she stepped back. "Everything is fine. Come on." He pulled her roughly down the hallway to the door to the stairwell. "Let me see first then we'll call the cops so stay here, Eilene" She shook her head fast and tugged on his arm, "I'm not staying here alone." Logan grinned, "How fast the tables turn, eh?" She smacked him on the head and pushed open the door. Together they moved down the stairs and approached the victim. "She's pretty much dead all right," he mumbled out loud. "Look at her temple and you'll see the mark of the needle just like your friend." Logan sat next to the body and felt with his hand the small wound. "They were here. Probably looking for you." Eilene turned green and leaned her forehead against the cool brick wall. "Things just keep getting worse." Logan shifted to look at Eilene then the dead girl's right hand fell into his lap. Logan grimaced and moved the girl's arm. Eilene leaned her head to the side and watched his expression of tough warrior fade into a face that clearly just said 'Ugh.' Laughing, she put her back against the wall and thrusted her hips forward. "Don't like the dead do we?"

"Sarcastically funny maybe but other than that stupid and worth getting your ass kick for." She turned white and slowly walked back to the third floor. Alone and enjoying his crack at her, he flipped his attention back onto the dead girl who had just groped him. _What was her power? Nothing physically that I see maybe an empath or telepath. _He decided it was now best for the cops to take a look at her so he went down to the lobby and made the call. Hours later, Eilene tired of watching reruns of M.A.S.H. while waiting for Logan went down to the stairwell. It was empty all except for the classic yellow tape that now surrounded the bloody floor. Eilene went to the lobby and found it filled with reporters. 

"Tell us please if the victim was a mutant. Since the recent terrorist threats advocated towards the Japanese ambassador, Hung Lie Shu, there have been mutant murders all over New York. Tell us if this one is a mutant crime case also," said a middle aged Asian man with a small mustache pushing his tiny microphone at a woman. The questions flooded the room. "Yes, please Detective Kordeth, is this a mutant murder?" The woman wasn't fazed at all but the questions ramming her on every side. She remained composed and clearheaded with only the occasional nod and shake. Eilene made her way through the crowd heading towards the bar. There she spotted him. "Hey, what's the deal here?", she said pointing at the media hungry mob. "That body was a mutant. Seems that there be a lot of them lately." He ordered a beer and shoved a couple of dollars across the bar. "Who is that lady?" She was still focused on the case at hand and was determined to find out all the details. The woman was now talking about how the case at hand had nothing to do with the mutant murders. " What I can tell you is that we are well on our way to breaking that case. This crime has nothing to do with the recent mutant attacks." Eilene called the bartender over and ordered a drink. "Something's up with that one," she said nodding over to the jaded spokesperson, "Who is she?" Logan finished his beer and waved for another one. "She's the head honcho of that 'we' group she yapping about, Detective Olivia Kordeth, a woman who seen the worse of the world." He took a quick swig and straightened his back. "Real nut buster." 

"Know her huh?" The short brute smiled and shoved the beer back into the bartender's face, "Another one…yep I know her. With a place like Xavier's ya need to keep in good faith with the law." 

She watched the frightened bartender placed another bottle under Logan's nose. "Uh…sir…I think this should be your last one…you've had nine in the last ten minutes." Logan snatched the beer and growled an thanks. "What about that woman in the stairwell? What happened when I left?" 

"Called the cops and they came and got her. Kordeth was with them so I kinda faded back from the scene. We don't get along very well." 

"You're an asshole, Logan, nobody gets along with you." 

"Some happen to like my ass very much…just ask the many ladies in Hong Kong." 

"Maybe you should stick to asking the ones in the brothels." Kordeth was walking towards them with a huge file in her hands. "Hey Kordeth, didn't know there was a bitch convention in New York." She rolled her eyes and sat next to him. "Yeah, well when the convention ends you'll be the first to know…listen theirs a point to me talking to you so if you would just shut that dirty mouth of yours…" She raised an eyebrow in her waiting for her answer. Logan put his beer down and turned to face her. "Shoot."

"I know you were the one to find Jessica Underwood so I need to ask you some questions." 

"Go on."

"When you found her did she have these needle marks on her forehead?" Kordeth pulled out some pictures of the dead girl at the scene. First a head shot, blond hair spilled out and around that youthful face and the faint punctures. _Must have been nearing 24_. "Yeah they were there."

"O.k. so then you didn't move the blade?"

"What blade," Eilene chimed in, "there wasn't a blade."

"Greeaatt."

"Learn to keep your trap shut, kid."

"So you were there too?" Feeling accomplished that she managed to get an honest answer out of the strange girl that the brute was talking to. _So both were there. _

"Yeah I was. I'm the one that found her first." She meekly replied.

"So then those marks were there before we came on to the scene. Coroner said they were postmortem. " Kordeth began to write things down on her pad. Possible scenarios of the murder ran through her head but the why and who was still eluding the great detective. 

"Yeah, same thing like that boy right, Logan?"

"What boy? Their an't no boy." Logan yelled.

"A boy has these marks too? Logan you do know that there is a serial killer out there, this could help us break the case." _This girl an't the brightest of the X-men must be new._

"Nuthing can help your case 'cept luck." Kordeth's eyes widen and she grinned. "You're here aren't you, my little lucky charm, come on spill the details." Logan sneered at her then broke when she gave him her famous innocent 'help me' smile. "The boy was just some kid I met while I was up in Toronto. He had scaly skin and could breath underwater, which I have to say didn't give him a chance in life only other thing he had going fer him was being a psyblocker. Being green on the outside doesn't go very well up north. Now he's dead. He got a knife in the gut and a needle punctures in the temple." He sat there expressionless but only for a second did Eilene see a look of pain and hurt. "Well so what's the deal with the girl here?" Kordeth's native accent escaped from her prime proper mask. New York was something hard to hide when anger boils over. "Eilene is being hunted by the same freaks that killed the boy. I'm here to protect her."

"Well if anyone can help someone in need its him. What's your mutant power, Eilene?"

"Oh just the usual telepath slash teleporter with a knack for setting my pillows on fire. I'm really just part of the 'norm'. Eilene emphasized on the norm by putting her fingers up and quoting then Eilene yelled for a drink and stared down the woman, "Why do ya wanna know anyway not like you can help me with my problem, Detective." Eyes met and anger soared. "Don't be giving me attitude, I can have you and your friend here in a shit load of trouble if it so happens to leak that a potential terrorist is lurking around New York with a hairy midget. Give me what I want and maybe I'll let you two off with a little hand slap for that remark." The midget stood from his stool and growled so loudly that the customers two stools down excitedly looked at each other and moved farther down the bar. "I said what you needed to hear and that's it. The kid is nothing to you but a loose lip so keep yer trap shut and go on with your own problems and leave ours to us." He snatched Eilene by her wrist and pulled her with him towards the front entrance. Eilene desperately wanted to give that bitch a taste of her fiery tongue-lashing but this isn't what they needed. They needed to find the Betsy and escape with their lives. Arriving at a bus stop, Logan shoved some quarters in her hand and in her ear said, "Get on the bus we're being followed. I'll meet up with you in a couple of hours." Before she could say anything she was on the bus trying to get a last glimpse of him as he turned his back on her. "Huff…damn him." 

He returned to the hotel faster than he had hope. It had been a good idea to put Eilene on a bus maybe it would buy him some time to wrestle some data out of Kordeth without Eilene biting her head off. He could now talk to Kordeth on a more personal matter without the kid bumping heads with her at every turn. He found her where he had left her swigging on a beer and thumbing through her folder as if she had known he would return. He propped himself on a stool and watched her face quickly register him there. "So where's your friend? Too tired to put up a fight awww… you should be more gentle with your playmates." 

"It's nothing like that and you know it. I came back to get some information about Underwood." An eyebrow rose, "Oh so now you want information well I'm sorry it's classified." He placed his warm hand on hers and gentle cooed, "I guess I'll have to break through those barriers." She snatched her hand away and smacked him, "You think I would give you vital information for sex, honey, fool me twice and you get a knife. I won't be tricked into releasing information to you again, sweet talker." She left her half-empty glass to him and smiled, "Finish this off and we'll… talk." Kordeth slipped a key in his pocket and walked off towards the elevator. Logan gulped down the last of the liquor and chased after her by way the stairs. He was almost to the third floor when the crime scene appeared in his view. "What vital information do you have that I don't already have?" Logan thought aloud and then sniffed the blood soaked ground. Odd that there weren't any cops around to secure the place. Logan lowered his nose to the ground and sniffed again. A sweet smell rose to greet his nose. He had only taken a whiff to realize what was here. Chloroform. This colorless substance had evaded the prime detective. He laughed at her superior expertise in the police field. Shaking his head and laughing he climbed the stairs and finally made it to her room number. Had she just gotten this room while he was gone or was this planned all along? Suspicious, he tapped on the door prepared to win any combat that would occur. The door slowly opened to a vision he hadn't seen in ten years. A brown body he had once known before was now loosely covered by a white robe. His eyes fell to her dark shoulder, to the smooth skin that he had kissed before. His sight rose to hers and saw a wicked grin. "It's been a while, Logan." Logan nodded and grabbed her by the waist and drew her in for a kiss. Soft and skillful as he had remembered. Her hands reached down and behind to grasp a chuck of his ass. "Still as sexy," He chuckled. 

"That's right." One corner of her small dark mouth raised up along with her hands. She led him in by the palm of her hand towards the bed. She pushed him on the bed and crawled onto his chest. Busting the buttons of his shirt, she ripped it open to reveal his hairy chest. "Kordeth, theirs somethin' I need to tell…oh god the nipples." She swirled her pink tongue around his right nipple and then grabbed his groin. Feeling him pumped and ready, she unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down with her feet. "Don't call me that when we're having sex, Logan, it ruins the mood. Olivia is better," she said as she pushed his head back down on to the pillow. She licked his neck and nipped at a pulsing vein. "Thought I was the animal." Logan announced without a wounded pride. Olivia laughed and straddled him. "I'll let you run wild once I've finished my turn." Then she moved off him to slip off her own pants and blouse. Donning only a black thong she pounced back on him. Logan laid his rough hands on her hips and slid them down then back up measuring her full body. If any had such an idea of the hourglass figure they had not set eyes upon this body. Full dark breasts with coffee colored nipples that perked up when he thumbed them. Thick muscular thighs that were smooth untainted by scars from the job. Luckily, she had been saved from any injuries through the years on the force. He looped his fingers onto the thong and pulled them down to release the sweet scent of a woman. Olivia lifted her body from his warm chest and felt him pulled her black barrier away. When she sat back down the warmth hit her nether lips with power. He heard her moan and pushed her back to his thick and impatient cock. Her body rocked as his cock pushed into her. She began to thrust her hips forward, scooping up all of his large cock. She didn't want to miss anything, to forget anything. Her vagina quivered, fluids soaked her thighs. She thrusted forward once more than a dulling swirling pleasure escaped her body. Heavy eyed, Olivia scooted off his cock and laid down beside him. Logan growled and moved on top of her cooling body. He pushed her weak legs back and swung them over his shoulders. She felt the tip of his cock press against her pubis waiting for her to become clear headed to nod yes. With a grin, Logan forced his cock into her, pressing the hot seething clit to enjoy in his commanding position. He lightly licked her hard chestnut nipples making Olivia push up her hips instinctively. Within the folds of her plump lower lips she felt his cock stiffen then a steady current of scalding hot fluid. Coldness struck her making her shiver and groan out. He had pulled out and was now watching Olivia's face rapidly flow from pleasure to disappointment. She turned to the side and rested her head on her hand. She was looking at him oddly. "What? Too much?" 

"Too little. I remember having the fuck of my life. Barely able to catch my breath before you was perked and ready to pounce. What happen to you… fallen in love, huh?" Her flavored accent allured him but the shock of what she just said jerked him back to realty. "I just fucked you good and this is what I get. Fuck that!" He stood up and grabbed his jeans. While pulling them up his legs something popped back into his mind. "How's your husband anyway?" 

Olivia fell to the floor then jumped up embarrassed. "Damn it!" Logan was slipping into what was left of his shirt when she smacked him on the head. "You don't say a damn thing or else!" Rubbing his head, "Fuck that shit! Just tell me what you know about the murders. I don't give a rat ass about your martial problems!" Olivia sat back on the bed and pulled a sheet to cover her nudeness. Logan moved to a chair across the room. "Two weeks ago, a tourist was murdered downtown Manhattan with a gut slash and the marks on the head. We have no leads but since the boy was the son of an American senator I was brought in because I'm the best. Since then we've had twelve killings same m.o. and no leads 'cept that they were mutants with various abilities but with that its hard to pinch a pimple let alone a crook. That's why I was desperate to get your help. I'm screwed here without what you've got. Now don't give me that bullshit story like at the bar. I want all of it."

"Yer right. You are screwed."

"Gee…thanks. Come on tell me."

"Got a friend in trouble that's all."

"Who is this woman to you?"

"Why is it always a woman with you, Olivia?"

"Cuz I've known you for years Logan and I'm a cop for Christ's sakes."

"She's a friend. Fellow messed up teammate.... I gotta go."

She stood and wrapped the sheet around her like a towel and followed him to the door. "Thanks for sharing I'll put it to good use." He kissed her on the forehead and touched her cheek. "Maybe we can do this again sometime when I'm not so distracted." Logan walked to the elevator and pressed for the lobby. A friend. Betsy had been apart of the X-men for a couple of years now. It had been him to make it official and to call her an X-man. She had fought off Sabertooth alone and managed to survive. The woman had been through hell and survive that also. A fighter till the end. The doors slid open and a hand smacked his face. "Do you know where that bus went?" Logan frowned at the girl yelling at him. "Guessing somewhere far."

"Yep, and no returning bus from that hell either. Had to walk the distance, you owe me big." 

"Yeah well it'll have to be later. Got cyber friends in this world?"

"Yah, guess I could call on a favor or two. Why?" Logan held front entrance door open and gently pushed her through. "Need someone good to break in NYPD records. Can you get me someone?" 

"Give me a phone and ten minutes." Logan pointed to a phone booth across the street. 

"Great now you can go get me some fries. No Burger King shit only the good stuff…McDonald's" He turned away and headed down the opposite direction swearing. Moments later he returned with her fries and a beer in his hand. "Drinking problem I see."

"Only problem I see is in front of me. Did ya make the call?" Shoving the fries in her hand. 

"Yeah, he'll call me… at the hotel later", she said between gobbling a handful of potato-fried fat in her mouth. Logan watched her in shock, how such a frail thing could eat that fast was questionable. He shook his head and smiled, "Hungry."

"Yeah, you should feed your 'damsel's in distress' more often. Can I get a swig of that?"

Logan offered his beer. "O.k. lets go." 

*****************************

Four hours later the phone rang. 

Eilene ran to pick it up and when she heard his voice nodded over at Logan. She reached for a notepad and quickly wrote down some numbers. "Yeah…brain's oozed…we know that already…thanks a bunch…yeah next Friday I got ya…bye." She slammed the receiver down and pulled the paper off the pad. "Theirs a file growing at Kordath's office. Listen, the coroner's report states that the girl was a mutant with telepathic abilities but they can't be sure because of how messed up her head was. Squashed potatoes." Logan pulled out a Cuban and stuck it between his lips. "This is nonsmoking." He gave her a quick glance then lit his signature sign of a rebel. "Jeez… I forgot who I was talking to." He plucked the smoking cigar from his mouth and blew a perfectly round circle. "So… what's for next Friday?" 

"I got a date with a cyperfreak."

"That kid." He pointed to the phone and snarled, "I don't think so…he's trouble."

"Oh like you really care." She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Logan, eyeing the phone, quickly got up and dialed *69. He punched in the numbers and let the phone ring. "_Hello?"_

"Yah, leave Eilene alone, bub, or yer dick will be twisted so far up yer ass you'll be screwing till April. Fuck off. The date is off." He replaced the phone on its hook and grinned wildly. Eilene came out of the bathroom looking rather relieved. "Thanks, I didn't really want to have my ass grabbed every five minutes." She gave him a smile and tapped her forehead. "Didn't even have to use my power. Had a gut feeling you would pull that." 

*****************************

Standing out front of the hotel, she waited for him to return with the car. Errands he said this morning. "What the hell errands do you need to run this early?" He shrugged slightly and bellowed out a burp. "Damn, good waffles….(yawn)…since yer friend wasn't much help I thought about where we could get some decent information. Chinatown." Eilene's jaw dropped. "Oh goody I always wanted to go there." She tried to open the car door but a hand was forcing it shut. "Ah…no you'll only get in my way. Also my source don't like telepaths. She's a little pissed off at them right now." Eilene stood back and folded her arms in a huff. "A woman, huh? Figures." 

"What's that suppose to mean?" He said dodging her eyes.

"You want my opinion….o.k. I'll give it. You're a womanizer. The worst pig I have ever seen in my life. Yah you're a good guy and all but I bet you only sleep with Betsy cuz she a good piece of…" Logan slammed his hand on her mouth before she could utter the last word. "Elisabeth means the world to me and you have no right to give an opinion on my life. You're a kid who needs to keep her mouth shut and powers cut off. Ever since I saw you that night my life has been turn upside down and my love taken away from me. Only two things mean the world to me that's Jubilee and Betts not you or your little problems. Go wait in your room and keep yer trap shut." He pulled his hand away coldly and got into the car. Eilene wiped her face with the back of her hand and sniffled, "Fuck you. I never wanted your help I'll find who's doing this then drop kick the bastard in you face. Fuck you." 

Eilene figuratively shook off the feeling she was having of guilt. "_Why the hell should I feel guilty?_ _I didn't make those jerks kidnap me and the Brit._" With her head down she turned around straight into a bulk of flesh. "Oh sorry, sir." She said passively and moved passed him. "Eilene? Holy shit I thought it was you but the clothes…they're super." Louis said sarcastically while swinging her around for a hug. "Louis how did you get here? How did you know where I was? The clothes are a big problem to my rep but those twerps at Xavier's need fashion help. " They both stared down at her ankle cut jeans and blue sweater that had cuffs that naturally folded up on their own. "Hadn't had time to shop and these damn cuffs are pissing me off." Louis put an arm around her and guided her down the busy sidewalk. "Well if you have the time I would life to point out just where we are at this moment…GOD EILENE! You are in fuckin' New York City. You're surrounded by shops and luxuries that those bitches back home would shit in their scanty pants if they knew where you are right now. That's it I'm taking you shopping." 

"Louis I don't have time to waste on this right now besides you never answered my questions?" He slowed down his pace and hugged Eilene tighter. "Girl nobody in this world means as much to me than you and here you are exbellin' some flames from that yappin' mouth. I think I need an apology." And as if playing a part Eilene now lowering on one knee tapped lightly on his shoes and said. "I'm sorry." 

"No prob. Come on," Louis pulled her up and put an arm around her, "how about we sit somewhere and you tell me what the hell is going on?" 

***************

"See Louis, those basterds killed my father to get to me and now they have Betsy." They had found a local café' and with feet propped up on a nearby chair Eilene had explained her situation. "Sounds like a puddle of shit to me. Can't you just go to the cops?" 

Eilene smiled at her friend's crude remark. "I'm handling it alright. Logan's gone to get some new leads. Plus if I go to the cops I think he'll be severely pissed off. He wants to do this on his own ya know. Betsy's his gal."

"Yeah guess the short man would want to save his love. Some sappy crap that is. Say you still have that diary ?" Eilene's back arched a little. Realization came across her face. "I didn't tell you about the book." Louis laughed and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. "Paranoid much? God I come to help and you get defensive." Eilene watched him tap the carton then pull out a single cigarette. "Give me some credit, Louis. I never told you he was short either. And another question wise ass, how in the hell in this big city did you just happen to come across me on the street?"

Louis gave her one of his charming grins and placed the cigarette in his mouth. "Did you know that mutants are becoming more powerful every single fucking second?" Quickly he leaned over and blew a white powdery substance in her face through the unlit cigarette. He searched her bag and pulled out the elaborate book. "Man...this thing is beautiful." A nearby customer grabbed the now unconscious woman in his arms. With Louis' help the stranger carried Eilene out the front door of the small café' into a black van. "Damn bitch is heavy."

Together the men eased Eilene into the van and Louis jumped in just as the wheels began to turn. "Back to headquarters!" He yelled at the driver then dragged out a cell phone and pressed redial. "Louis here heading back to the Hive. Sir if I may? The man named Logan appears to be attached to the new vessel. I would like to apply a team to him and wipe him out….but sir…yes sir." He ended his call and watched the van pulled through the back gates. 

************************************************

Information was task Logan was never good getting at. Problems always arise whenever he'd grew irritated at a unwillingly lead. Things would always get out of hand and he would resort to violence much like situation at hand. The lanky looking bum had a bloody nose and his foot was twisted in a very broken position but he had asked for it. The bum had followed him since the hotel and from behind tried to rush Logan into the ground with a gun. Logan turned and backhanded him into a brick wall. He grabbed the man and asked him straight out what he knew and when he didn't answer violence was the only way to go. 

The man spat out some fresh blood, "Okay…she's at an old military complex just outside the Jersey border." Logan punched him one last time and whistled for a taxi.

*************************** 

When she woke from her dopey state, Eilene struggled to life her weak body with no success. She found herself right back where she started in that damn room tied down only now she had a roommate. "Well if it isn't the Brit."

"Our odds aren't too well, Eilene. Take a good look around." 

Eilene roughly turned her free head over at the table next to her and frowned. "Yep…steel tables, leather buckled restraints, tray full of nasty medical instruments, and a god damn blazing over head light. I'd say are situation is pretty bad."

Betsy couldn't help but laugh out, "Down right…sucks!" She needed to laugh or else the grotesque vision in her head would drive her mad. Brotus had told her of his plan and now he was on the brink of master plan for evolution. 

"We're in for shit aren't we?" Eilene had read the misery on Elisabeth face. She understood the panic in her face and the anguish of whats to come. A door open and a familiar face smiled at her. 

"Dicky?"

"Prefer Guddy. Guess what ladies the hero has come to save the day."

Elisabeth looked at the boy dressed in a lab coat then back at Eilene. "You know this kid or should I kill him?"

"Know him? Hell I only got his name." Guddy held up his hands in defense and gently smiled. "Julia sent me to help you course the X-men were doing a better job."

"Julia was my mother. Your saying my mother sent you here." Guddy nodded, "That book you found belonged to a mutant named Destiny. She foretold the future about all sorts of things in those books. Your book is just one of thirteen. That book is your story… your future. That's why Julia left it there for you to find of course now the 'Doc' has it." 

"He's right. Brotus knows about the book." Elisabeth said faintly. Her head was aching from the past several days. Stressed out over her future under the care of the 'doc'. 

"Eilene…Brotus has killed thousands of mutants in hope that their ability would merge together to create the perfect weapon. You have something much more than he could ever have asked for. Eilene? Your mother was apart of that." 

Shocked slapped her in the face and wounded her heart. "What does my mother have to do with that crazy loon?"

Betsy glanced away unsure of how to tell her. "Tell me."

"Eilene." She hesitated, then stepped up to the plate. "She was his first project. Brotus used to work for an underground group for the CIA. They were stepped up to create new weapons for mass destruction…like say the atom bomb. They dabbled in human and mutant experiments trying to obtain a walking extremely dangerous weapon. Soon they had made a device that could fuse mutant abilities into a single host. Brotus …found a female subject with the brainpower to withstand the experiment. He found his… daughter."

Eilene's tearful eyes pleaded her to stop but she had to go on for her sake. Betsy searched her mind for the right words and began again. "She was a telepath but soon grew more abilities. She could breath fire, phase through intangible objects, and some how through programming …knew how to fight with every weapon effectively. Through all the peril she went through she somehow managed to fall in love with one of the more humane scientist. Together they escaped but it cost him his life and nine months later you were born. She left you with a man she cared about and ran to save you from them. " 

She stopped and waited for some response from Eilene. The kid's face mirrored her own. Anguish. Heartache. Pain. "What does he want now?"

"Brotus still wants the perfect weapon. He has plans to infuse mutant powers into a fetus and start from scratch. "

"He wants to impregnate me!" Guddy coughed loudly and blushed. The two women turned their heads and glared at him. 

"No… he already found a child. My child. From your edition of Destiny's Diary he will carry out his own future with an iron fist."

"Look he'll be here any minute. This isn't my time and place. See ya around, Eilene." He smoothed down his doctor coat and turned to leave.

"Your gonna leave us here to die!"

"Don't be so dramatic. Betsy can slip through those bonds easily. If you had read that book you would know this." Then he left as calmly as he had arrived. 

"He's right, Eilene. I've been in far worse positions. Like this one time when I was modeling. This photographer had me bound to this wheel that turned…"

"Would you shut-up!" Betsy sneered at her fellow prisoner.

An electrical fizz echoed throughout the room. Another door in the room opened and soon Dr. Brotus was in view. "It's time. I see you told her personally?" Eilene's face paled in horror as he unearthed a scalpel. "No...this is for after dear. Why waste perfectly good organs." 

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" He turned and laughed at Betsy ill cries. "Stupid woman, you're strapped down and I wield a knife. I'd say your odds are against you." Betsy relaxed her hands by her side and gently pulled them free. She reached to her legs and unlocked the straps to her freedom. Brotus yelped as the woman knocked him down and pinned a knee on his throat. His face turning a shade blue she released him and dragged the hapless man to Eilene's still bound body. Wielding the scalpel she tore through the straps with ease. Eilene stood up and stretch her arms over head then with purpose began to wail powerful on Brotus' head. "Fuck you! Fuckin' kill Pops. You fuck with the wrong chick damn bastard!" 

Minutes passed and the body was still being pounded on by the duo. Pain drove them both into lifting the dead body onto the steel table. Hate drove Eilene to take the scalpel in hand and plunge in into his heart.

Betsy gave a hiss when Eilene tore at his chest with the knife. She didn't speak instead she simply waited until Eilene was done taking the kidneys out. Lastly she swore she heard the wild child say, "Shouldn't waste organs."

********************************************** 

Logan found them on the side of the road a couple of minutes from the compound. The taxi parked and he started out running towards them. Betsy was holding Eilene's head in her lap lightly brushing her hair from her face. She rose her head in smiled then patted the weary head. "Logan's here. We're going home." Logan lifted Eilene and placed her in the cab. He held Betsy hand all the way back to Xavier's mansion. He could smell the blood and felt the heat that radiated from them but could not bring him to ask what happen.

Over the next months no one asked what happen. Everyone just left the two alone and hoped they would on their own describe just what happen. The news had caught scent of the bloody compound and only told of two murdered bodies. One decapitated teenager, Louis Montgomery, was found in the woods near where Logan had found them and one disemboweled, Dr. Elmer Brotus. No subjects and no leads. 

Something had changed in Betsy though. Betsy couldn't be seen without Logan by her side. Like a little lap dog he had become. The two grew closer and soon the secret was out. They were going to have a child.

Betsy wasn't bored anymore.

Eilene had established herself a part of the team but told everyone she was going to be on break for a while. She surprisingly found a nice one-bedroom apartment in New York and with a steady pay check from Xavier she lived comfortably that is until a letter came. 

__

It must seem like decades ago when I last saw you

so you might not remember me. But it's a chance

I have to take. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you my daughter

but I couldn't leave in fear that it would only make matters worse.

I hope you are doing well and that evil has not tarnish my 

beautiful daughter. I heard about Thomas and I'm sorry.

He was my guardian angel. 

I hope you understand my behavior.

My love,

Julia

~Fin

Hah. I finally put an ending to this story. You can tell this fic went through a lot in the making. If your lost well I'm sorry. This takes place in Psylocke's Pursuits the Third Chapter at the very end well before the conclusion in that one at least. I had started this to be an original but I couldn't help but add a few X-men in the mixing bowl. Comments welcomed. 

Psylocke's Phantasy------------------------------------------------------------------ www.geocities.com/lumamistic


End file.
